Insulted
by Alden-san
Summary: The aftermath of a fight between Kiba and Ino....
1. Insulted

"..." Ino looked at Kiba, incredulous. What had the idiot said? Ino's hand quivered in aticipation, then a sound rang throughout the neighborhood...  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kiba's smirk was wiped away as her hand connected with his cheek, and the heel of her hand smashed him in the nose on the way past. Looking at her like a kicked puppy  
  
"How DARE you, Kiba! I've ignored it because Hinata would've been embarrassed, but THIS is the last straw!" She screamed at him, glaring. Kiba stepped back, which only fueled her anger.  
  
"Don't try to run away from me, you JERK!" she scremed, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him back, albiet with some force needed. "Why would you say something like that! I worked HARD to graduate, and I've done a LOT of missions! You...you JERK!" She kicked him, and walked off, muttering angrily.  
  
Hinata looked down at the squirming Kiba. "Kiba-kun... That really was insulting..."  
  
~~~  
  
Insulted  
  
By Alden-san  
  
What happens when you speak your mind...  
  
~~~  
  
Ino had been training with Team 8, because Chouji was in the hospital, and Shikamaru was off doing fancy Chuunin missions (Ino ground her teeth every time it was mentioned... "Why HIM and not me!?), subbing for Shino while he was away (Aburame family bug thing, Ino assumed...). Normally she would have gone over to Team 7, to see (annoy) Sasuke, but Hinata asked her too... And Ino could never say no to Hinata... But now...  
  
'How DARE he...' Tears were flung furiously from Ino's face as she shook it violently. All those other shots throughout the week hadn't been that bad, but...  
  
Didn't he know how insulting it was? Why...  
  
"Ino-san! He didn't mean it!" Hinata called, following behind. Ino walked faster, wiping her eyes furiously. "It wasn't THAT bad, was it?" she said, walking behind Ino into her backyard.  
  
"Hmph..." Ino snorted, turning around. "He called me a useless blonde! A masculine, stupid BLONDE, and all stereotypes wherein! Basically a weak baby that depends on her teammates to see her through the missions! BASICALLY, he meant that I didn't deserve to be a shinobi! You heard him... I don't know what that jerk has against me, but... that hurt..." Ino sat down, looking at her shoes.  
  
Hinata sat slowly, putting an arm around her new friend. "Ino-san... You graduated at the top of your female class, smart and pretty... and you were so vibrant all the time! You always worked hard, like Naruto-kun..."  
  
"Don't compare me to that loser..." Ino shot a glare towards the Konoha apartments. "All he does is yell, and point, and stalk Sakura..."  
  
Hinata fought to keep tears down, remembering that Ino knew practically nothing about Naruto. "Naruto-kun isn't a loser... He may not have any super techniques, but he works so hard... And he never gives up... 'What doesn't kill us makes us stronger'..."  
  
"I work hard... But... I just DON'T get stronger... No matte how much I fight, I never get stronger. No matter how much I practise, I never get better. The more dressed up I look, Sasuke-kun... He just doesn't notice... I've tried so hard, and lost my best friend to rivalry over him, and... I'm starting to doubt it's worth it... Between my failures and Kiba's thiny veiled insults, I've been worn thin, and I can't take it anymore, Hinata..." Ino sobbed on her friened's shoulder. "You... and Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino and his bugs... Even Shikamaru is useful in battle... Naruto has his insane Bunshin... But my special technique is practically USELESS! I'm just... another... useless blonde..."  
  
"Ino-san..."   
  
"Hinata-chan, don't call me that... I'm not worth it..." Ino said, blinking.  
  
"No, Ino-sa-... No, Ino... You're beautiful, and strong, and smart and sexy and everything I'm not... You have everything within your grasp... You just need help, but Ino.... Never say that your useless, because everyone, and you especially, have every chance to make themselves how they want..." Hinata said, patting Ino's back.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Ino... Don't be that way. Say it: I am strong, and I will make it."  
  
"Hinata..."  
  
"Say it..."  
  
"IamstrongandIwillmakeit, okay?... Hey, I actually feel better..." Ino stood, smiling. "Thanks, Hinata... I hope you and Naruto make out- I mean, work out, 'kay?" She grinned at Hinata's expression. "I could tell by the little gasp you gave after I called him a loser... Well, I'll go eat dinner... wanna come in?"  
  
Hinata nodded, and both went inside, where they ate soup and bread. Hinata went to bed, and Ino fell asleep...  
  
~~~  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Kiba-kun!?" Hinata whacked Kiba over the head. "Why would you say that about her?"  
  
Kiba had listened to Hinata describe the scene, and was thoroughly surprised. Howdid a little comment escalate into this?  
  
'No...' he mentally whacked himself over the head, 'Not one... I've been throwing insults at her all week, since she started training with us... Kiba, you IDIOT..."  
  
"I... I..." he looked down, guilt-filled. Why? He didn't dislike her, did he?  
  
Actually, he did. He hated all of it, her perfumes that hurt his nose, her whining, her obsession over Sasuke, how she graduated with high marks in spite of a diet, while he strained his body every day, training with Akamaru every hour in between studies... He hated her natural flair for picking the perfect clothing that would double as a mission suit, to come back from any missions looking perfect, to distract him every time she came to train, frustrating him to no end...  
  
Ino, in short, was annoyingly perfect.  
  
Shaking his head, he looked down at his hand... one of his fingers was bleeeding! And Akamamaru was laughing! Well, he'd show him...  
  
Kiba flicked Akamaru ih the back of the head, then ran off. Hinata looked annoyed, and called after him, "You better apoligise, Kiba-kun!"  
  
~~~  
  
Kiba laughed - Akamaru would never catch him! Turning, his...  
  
Ended up in Ino's backyard... and she was standing there, with a mug of what he suspercted was tea, looking at him confusedly.  
  
"Kiba?" she asked, "why are you here?" 'Maybe he's going to apoligise!'  
  
"Hey, Blondie..." he said, standing up, gasping for breath. Ino narrowed her eyes and glared at him down her nose.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"What?" Kiba looked up at Ino's angry stare, and gulped. "Ino, I-i-i..."  
  
"Go. Now..." She definately looked angry. "Before I hurt you."  
  
"Ino, you're so thin from your crazy diet that I'm surprised you can walk without breaking!" he yelled back, and she opened her mouth. Then, she deflated slightly.  
  
"I- What?" She was confused? Kiba shook his head.  
  
"I don't think making yourself smaller is going to make you easier for him to see..." Kiba snorted. "Sasuke isn't looking for a hot chick... He's looking for someone who can handle herself, in case IT happens again... He wants a sparring partner, osomeone who'll bring his clan back to existance... He isn't looking for looks, Ino, and you know it..."  
  
Ino's eyes widened, as if it was the first time the idea had struck her. She hadn't noticed his attitude? She just assumed that if she was so thin as to be nearly nonexistant, he would find her attractive?  
  
"K-k-kiba... Is that true?" She looked... lost? Hopeless? Of course, she'd spent years on a diet that wouldn't work, of course she'd feel lost.  
  
"Ino, if you want to get stronger, AND catch Sasuke (not that I know whythey would, he wouldn't even pay atttention to them....) they'd have to be strong... And Ino, you and Sakura have less chance at Sasuke than Tenten, who he barely kniws, or Hinata, who's family is related to his way back... Ino, you have to eat good food, not less or thinning food..." Kiba decided: He didn't like talking. But in this case, he'd decided Ino needed help,a nd here he was to give it...  
  
"Kiba... Thanks..." she smiled. "Apology accepted, you're forgiven... Wanna come inside?" she asked.  
  
Kiba shrugged. That hadn't been as bad as he'd thought it would be... a little more complicated, but less violent... "Sure..."  
  
And both went in, and watched movies. Akamaru showed up, and Kiba slept on Ino's couch. Ino's parents returned in the morning, and found Kiba and Ino training...  
  
"Well, I hope she's over that Uchiha boy..." her mother said to her father. "Inoshi-kun... Could you go get some soap?"  
  
"Yes, dear..." Inoshi rolled his eyes. Why didn't she mention it on the way back? Well, he'd catch a drink with Shikato and Chomaru on his way home...  
  
.:Ended:. 


	2. Oops!

Ooops! Accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice. Sorry, it's a oneshot! Can't delete it tho, lose the reviews... So here's a nice patch up... 


End file.
